


shoot me // dylric

by f4g1c1d3



Category: Columbine - Fandom, True Crime - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Don't Like Don't Read, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, extreme sadomasochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4g1c1d3/pseuds/f4g1c1d3
Summary: i got this idea from a tweet i saw during my days on hard kink nsfw twitter and couldn't think of a better fandom to write about. read with caution, the concept is kinda intense.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	shoot me // dylric

dylan and eric's affairs had become a regular occurrence now.

it was friday, and dylan tagged along with eric after school. as they sat in eric's room alternating turns playing Quake, dylan suggested they play something else.

dylan moved closer to eric, poking him to get his attention. eric managed to keep his eyes glued to the screen despite dylan's pestering, but he broke concentration when dylan leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"i want you to hurt me, reb."

eric jumped in his seat and shoved his mouse and keyboard away from him, uttering a string of curse words and shaking his head.

"what the fuck, dylan? i lost my last champion!" eric yelled, frustrated. dylan tried to get his attention again, but eric shrugged him off.

"reb, please?" dylan pleaded. eric turned to him and saw the look in his eyes, and immediately knew what he wanted.

"oh," eric muttered. 

"i, uh... i brought something i want you to use on me," dylan said without meeting his eyes. he picked up his backpack and set it on eric's lap.

eric looked confused, until he sifted through the bag and his hand touched something cold, heavy, and metal. he pulled a handgun out of the bag and looked at dylan, who shifted in his seat.

"what do you want me to do with this?" eric asked. dylan didn't answer directly.

"can we go to the shed?" he asked. eric hesitantly began to stand as he placed the gun back inside the bag, dylan following suit.

"i mean... sure?" he replied, his mind buzzing with possibilities. he had always fantasized about some kind of gunplay, but he had no clue what exactly dylan had in mind.

"oh, we should bring a towel," dylan added before the boys left the room. this confused eric even more, but nonetheless, the two headed to the shed, backpack and towel in hand.

dylan's heart beat harder with anticipation every step he took. he still refused to look eric in the eye, embarrassed by how much he longed for what was about to come.

when they arrived at eric's toolshed, eric took a quick look around before shutting the door. there was no way to lock it from the inside, so if anyone came to investigate, they were fucked.

he turned around to face dylan, whose eyes were glued to the floor. he stepped closer towards him, and put a finger under his chin to lead his gaze upwards.

"look at me, v," eric said. when they met eyes, eric planted a quick kiss on his lips. the quick kiss, however, turned into making out, eric tangling his hands into dylan's blonde hair and attacking his mouth with his tongue.

eric remembered what dylan asked him for earlier, and bit down on the taller boy's bottom lip and pulled with enough force to draw blood.

"ah," dylan winced. eric muttered an apology in between kisses, knowing that he truly loved the feeling and the taste of blood in his mouth.

they continued to kiss, teeth occasionally clashing, while dylan grabbed eric's free wrist and pulled him towards the workbench.

dylan sat down in the chair and eric leaned over him, still not breaking their kiss. eric noticed movement below him, and realized that dylan was palming the growing tent in his pants through the fabric.

eric swatted his hand away and replaced it with his own, eventually unbuttoning his pants and pulling his cock out. he held his hand under dylan's chin and commanded, 

"spit."

dylan recognized the request and spit into eric's hand, and then watched him jerk him off with his spit-slicked palm. dylan began to writhe in his chair as eric twisted his fist while pumping up and down. 

he let out a whimper, and eric looked into his eyes sternly. it was then he remembered he wasn't to make noise without permission.

his breathing picked up when eric applied pressure to his tip with his thumb on every downstroke.

"reb?" he asked.

"yes?"

"can i, uh-"

"yes you may," eric replied, already knowing what he was going to ask. he planted a kiss on his lips before adding, "just don't be too loud. my parents are home."

as eric continued to jerk him off, dylan began to subtly buck his hips upward to meet his strokes. the sensation was nice, but it wasn't enough. he began to whine, non-verbally pleading eric to apply more pressure.

it came as a shock to dylan when eric stopped completely and pulled his hand away. he looked at eric and pouted, and to his surprise, received a slap on the face.

"wha-"

"if you're gonna act like a whore," eric began, wrapping his fingers around dylan's throat, "then you're gonna be treated like one. do you fucking understand?"

dylan swallowed hard and replied, "yes."

"yes what?" eric prompted.

"yes sir?" dylan said, beginning to feel pressure in his head from eric's hand around his neck.

"was that a fucking question?" eric spat, tightening his grip.

dylan squirmed and replied, "no sir."

eric released his hold on dylan's throat. "good," he praised. "good boy."

eric knelt down and began pulling dylan's pants the rest of the way off. he looked up at dylan for approval, who nodded his head.

dylan's jeans pooled at his ankles, and eric slowly pushed his knees apart. he then stood, positioning himself in between dylan's legs, and tapped a finger to the boy's lips.

dylan parted his lips and willingly took two of eric's fingers into his mouth, and he began to suck as eric threaded his free hand into dylan's hair.

obviously the feeling didn't give eric the same pleasure of having his cock sucked, but the sight alone managed to cause a twitch in his pants.

"you're so fucking hot, v," eric said, and dylan smiled.

he pulled his fingers out of dylan's mouth, not caring about the string of spit still attaching them.

"lean back," eric said as he knelt back down in between dylan's legs.

dylan did as he was told, exposing himself to the cold air.

eric pressed a spit covered finger to dylan's hole, waiting for a nod from him before entering. eric had always been hesitant about this "fag shit," as he called it.

dylan winced as eric slid a finger inside of him, moving slowly at first before gradually getting faster. he began to whimper, loving the sensation but craving more.

"reb? could you add another?"

eric stopped completely, and dylan frowned.

"how many times do we have to go over this, you stupid bitch? what do you say?" 

the name calling didn't phase dylan, this was a regular thing. he actually quite enjoyed it, as degrading as it felt to admit it.

"could you please put another finger inside me?"

eric debated whether or not he should grant his wishes.

"beg for it," he said. dylan scoffed.

"come on reb, just this once?" he asked, less begging and more compromising. as much as he loved this, he just wanted to get to what he had planned.

eric gave in and harshly added another finger, causing dylan to suck air in through his teeth. it began to burn a bit as eric stretched him out, scissoring his fingers in and out.

unprompted, he slipped in another, surprising dylan and make him yelp in pain.

dylan began to moan and squirm around in his seat, not sure if he wanted to embrace the pain or run from it.

"fuck, reb," he breathed as he threw his head back. he gripped the arm rests on the chair so hard his knuckles turned white, and eric chuckled at how flustered he managed to make the boy.

"how do you feel, v?" eric asked, not stopping. "i know you love it, you fucking faggot. don't you love it when my fingers are inside your little hole? hm?"

all dylan could do was whimper in response. he felt a warmth in his stomach building up, and his untouched cock twitched.

"reb..." he exhaled.

"what's that, slut? speak up, i wanna hear how good i make you feel."

"it... fuck, it feels so good," he said in between labored breaths.

eric smiled and fingered him faster, occasionally reaching up with his other hand and jerking dylan once or twice just to hear him whimper.

"shit," dylan panted. "fuck, reb, i think i'm gonna cum."

eric removed a finger and slowed down, but dylan started moving his hips, desperate for more friction.

eric pressed a hand to dylan's waist, stopping his movements, and removed his other two fingers. dylan whined at the loss of contact.

"reb?" he then asked, breathless.

"yeah?" eric replied.

"get the gun."

dylan swallowed and watched eric reach for the backpack. he unzipped the bag and retrieved a black handgun, heavy. loaded.

eric eyed the weapon, inspecting it. he then turned to dylan and dragged the barrel of the gun along his exposed pale thighs, the freezing metal sending a chill down his spine.

leaning in closer to his face, eric gently placed the gun underneath dylan's chin. eric turned his head and whispered into his ear, "open your mouth."

dylan obeyed, and eric slid the gun onto his tongue. dylan ran his tongue along the underside of the barrel, and then began to suck.

"god, i could blow your fucking brains out right now," eric said, grabbing dylan's hair. dylan shuddered and looked up at eric, infatuation in his eyes.

"come here," eric commanded, leading dylan off the chair and onto his knees in front of him. 

"you know what to do." 

he did.

dylan reached up to undo eric's belt, and eric moved the gun from inside of his mouth to the side of his head.

"come on, you little bitch. hurry up or i'll fucking kill you," eric said, and dylan fumbled with the zipper. 

he pulled down his pants and then the waistband of his underwear, eric's cock springing up. 

dylan looked up at eric, who tightened his grip on the gun. he grabbed the base of his dick with one hand, and swirled his tongue around the tip.

"i know you can do better than that, you whore," eric hissed.

dylan immediately took the rest of eric into his mouth, gagging himself. he began to suck, using his hand to jerk eric off at the same time.

eric suppressed a grunt, not wanting to let up how good it felt. he grabbed the back of dylan's head and pushed him down further, causing him to cough and attempt to pull away.

"don't you fucking stop," eric said, and dylan heard a click right next to his ear. spit dripping down his chin, he continued.

dylan lightly dragged his teeth along his length, earning a groan from eric.

"fuck, v," eric whispered, and pulled him off with a pop. he looked in dylan's eyes, wide with lust and a little bit of fear. "get back up on the chair."

dylan obeyed, his body shaking a bit. he watched as eric retrieved the towel they brought and placed it on the ground beneath them.

eric looked up at dylan from his place on the ground. 

"just so we're clear, you want me to-"

"shoot me," dylan interrupted. "please."

eric chuckled, surprised but aroused by the desperation in dylan's voice. he stood and inched closer to dylan.

"i'd love to," he replied, a sinister smile plastered across his face. he brushed the hair out of dylan's eyes and kissed his forehead, a gesture more tender than dylan was used to receiving from him.

"hey reb?" dylan asked.

"yes?"

"whatever happens, don't stop."

eric took a minute to process this statement, eventually turning his attention to dylan's exposed legs. if he knew anything about human anatomy from his hours of research, it was where exactly to shoot someone to make them bleed out quickly. and, as a result, where not to.

he turned the safety off of the pistol and looked at dylan, who nodded his head. as he cocked the gun, dylan gulped.

"try not to scream," he said, adjusting his aim and stepping back a few feet.

dylan bit down on his fist as eric squeezed the trigger.

a sharp pop rang through the boys' ears, followed by a muffled scream coming from dylan as shock turned into searing pain coming from his thigh.

"fuck!" he yelled. "fuck, fuck, fuck!"

eric knelt down, admiring the blood pouring from the bullet hole.

"so fucking pretty," eric said, and swiped his tongue across the wound. he quickly picked up the towel and applied heavy pressure.

dylan grimaced and hissed through his teeth, continuing to mutter curse words under his breath.

eric touched a finger to the bullet hole, and dylan winced.

"i have to take this out, you know," eric informed him.

"i know, i know," dylan said, bracing himself for the pain. it couldn't get much worse than this, he figured.

"okay," eric whispered. he sucked in a breath, and dug a finger deep into the wound.

dylan let out a long groan that turned into a gurgling scream. he gripped the chair so hard he worried his fingers might break, and his vision began to go black at the edges.

he squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could, breathlessly begging eric to hurry up.

"reb," he heaved. "please, fuck, tell me you've got it."

he heard a clink as the bullet dropped to the ground, and looked up to see eric's hands covered in blood.

"got it," eric said. 

he reached up and gently grabbed dylan's side with his cleaner hand, lovingly running his thumb over his skin.

"you're doing such a good job, v."

dylan smiled through the pain as he watched eric stand once again. he planted yet another kiss on dylan's now sweat drenched forehead.

"such a good job."

he rested a hand on dylan's shoulder for stability, and reached out for his wounded thigh with the other. he circled his index finger around the near-perfect hole created by the bullet, and dylan groaned.

"could you please," dylan muttered before pausing to catch his breath. "could you please fuck me, reb?"

eric swallowed and nodded before wrapping a bloody hand around his own cock. he gave it a few pumps, solidifying his hard-on, and aligned the tip with dylan's exposed asshole.

"no, reb. not there," dylan explained. eric looked at him, confused, until he followed his gaze to his thigh.

oh.

they met eyes again, and eric's mouth dropped open.

"are you sure about this, v?" he stuttered. "i don't know if we should-"

dylan cut him off.

"of course we should. i told you i wanted this to hurt."

eric shook his head slowly in disbelief before once again eyeing up the wound. he wanted this just as much as dylan did, he was just slightly worried. 

he had never dreamed of acting out a fantasy as sick as this, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

he gripped his cock and lightly tapped it against the bullet hole. dylan jumped, alarmed at the sudden touch.

after one last approving head nod from dylan, eric slowly and steadily began to slide himself into the hole.

dylan screamed through his teeth, eyes screwed shut and sweat dripping from his forehead. his eyes filled with tears, and he felt himself begin to lose consciousness.

"holy shit," eric breathed. "it's so fucking tight."

he struggled to insert himself much deeper than an inch or two, the hole was so small in diameter. nevertheless, he admired the sight of blood coating his dick and dripping onto the towel, soaking it.

"v?" eric asked, directing his gaze towards dylan, continuing to move his hips slowly.

"i'm okay," dylan panted, desperately trying to stop his eyes from rolling back into his head. it hurt so bad, but he wanted to be awake for this. "don't stop."

eric attempted to push deeper into dylan's leg, resulting in another drawn out scream. he picked up the pace, fucking in and out of the wound with increasing speed.

it wasn't much, but eric could hardly contain himself. everything about this was so fucking hot, he had to try really hard to not cum right then and there.

"am i..." dylan began, barely audible.

"what was that?"

"am i doing good, reb?" he managed to get out.

"so good," eric said, starting to lose himself. "you're such a good boy, doing so well for me."

dylan whimpered, his cock once again stiffening. he reached down to touch himself, and eric allowed it. he weakly began to jerk himself off, trying not to move the rest of his body too much.

eric's breaths became labored and his thrusts sloppier. a warmth in his stomach began to build up, signaling him to stop.

"fuck," he whispered, pulling out. "give me your hand, v."

dylan whined, and eric scowled.

"now, slut. we'll finish you off later," he promised.

dylan reluctantly removed his hand from his own cock and wrapped it around eric's, slick with blood. he began to twist and jerk his fist up and down eric's member, pulling a moan out of him.

"what a good boy," he praised as he ran his fingers through dylan's hair, not caring about the mess.

"'m a good boy," dylan repeated softly, dazed and nearly unconscious from pain and blood loss.

"of course you are," eric assured. "keep going."

dylan attempted to tighten his grip to no avail, and struggled to move his hand at a steady pace. he whined, disappointed in himself.

"no, hey, it's okay," eric whispered. "look at me, v."

dylan looked up at eric through his lashes. he could barely see the boy, his vision becoming severely blurred and dark. 

"let me help you," eric said, wrapping his non-dominant hand around dylan's. he started to jerk himself off using dylan's hand, matching his slow pace at first before speeding up.

"see? i knew you could do it," eric said. dylan smiled and closed his eyes.

"stay awake for me, i know you can do it."

dylan opened his eyes again and focused his gaze on his fingers gripping eric's cock. he found the energy to move at eric's pace on his own, earning praise from him.

"there you go, good boy," eric said through gritted teeth. he knew he was close, so he continued to jerk himself off.

"will you cum for me?" dylan asked, his voice sounding much more innocent than his request.

"of course, sweetheart. keep going, like that," eric encouraged, even though he was the one doing most of the work.

dylan squeezed his hand around eric's length, and eric groaned.

"fuck, i'm gonna cum," eric exhaled, and the knot in his abdomen came untangled as he released all over dylan's lap.

dylan raised his hand to his face and slipped a finger into his mouth, swallowing the blood and saltiness of eric's cum that coated it.

through labored breaths, eric chuckled.

"damn," he said. "you're so pretty, you know that?"

he leaned in for a kiss, tasting himself on dylan's tongue. dylan reached up, cupping eric's face in his faltering hands.

he pulled away from the kiss and giggled quietly.

"since when," he began, "do you call me 'sweetheart'?"

"i don't know," eric said with a growing smile. "it seemed like the right thing to say."

the two boys pressed their lips together again, and dylan snaked his arms around the back of eric's neck, squeezing as hard as his weak body allowed him to.

"should we finish you off?" eric asked after he broke their kiss.

dylan nodded.

"yes please."

"good."

eric sank down to his knees in front of dylan, who used his bloody hand to lift his cock to eric's mouth.

eric wrapped his lips around dylan's dick, and dylan inhaled sharply.

"fuck," he said with a shudder.

eric hallowed out his cheeks as he sucked dylan off, moving his head up and down. he worked his tongue around dylan's member, making the boy's legs shake slightly.

he wrapped a hand around the base of dylan's cock, then another, and began to twist and pump in time with his mouth.

dylan moaned loudly and involuntarily threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut.

it didn't take much to get dylan to the point where he felt like he was going to cum.

"reb," he breathed. "i'm close."

eric sped up, causing dylan to whimper through a closed mouth.

"can i cum?" he asked.

"do you think you deserve it?" eric asked, stopping everything he was doing.

dylan huffed, but ultimately responded.

"i think so?"

eric looked as if he was thinking over his answer before telling him, "i think you do too."

he then resumed what he was doing, bringing dylan ever closer to finishing.

"fuck. fuck, i'm gonna cum," dylan said. he gripped the arm rest of the chair, his breath picking up.

dylan let out a moan as eric's tongue tipped him over the edge, spilling into his mouth. eric didn't stop immediately after dylan came, instead continuing to suck, riding out his orgasm.

"shit, reb," dylan hissed.

eric slowly pulled his mouth away from dylan's cock, letting it fall and slap onto his stomach. he looked dylan in the eyes and swallowed, and a goofy grin plastered itself on his face.

"was that good?" he asked.

"so good," dylan replied softly, struggling at first to make the words come out.

"good," eric said, placing a soft kiss on dylan's hip bone. "you deserved it."

"now," eric began. "how are we gonna clean this up?"

**Author's Note:**

> pls go easy on me i haven't written smut since i was thirteen


End file.
